déjà vu    I think?
by penguinsskrp
Summary: This story is about what would happen if the Volturi showed up agian but this time the threat isn't the Cullens but something bigger so much bigger that are they willing to overcome the differances and - team up? yea i know bad summary, the storys better.
1. Bell's POV

_Bella's P.O.V_

It was odd having them here, all of them . . . again. Alice had seen them coming only a few days ago, and just like the last time they all came, not just the guard but, Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus, the wives to. Only this time they didn't come to fight, at least that's what they said, that's what Aro said. They came for a bigger reason this time, one almost completely unrelated to us. We just happened to be in the way so Caius said.

Of cores when Alice saw them coming we could only think that a fight was the reason so, again like the last time we called upon our old friends and family. The Denali's got here first, Tanya and Kate more than happy to come, they still grieved for their sister, Irina, and wanted nothing more than to avenge her death after Caius ruthlessly destroyed her for false accusations. The Irish and Amazon Coven's showed up next. Benjamin and Tia came as well, saying that Amun and Kebi didn't regret not coming but sent there regards and hoped us a fair fight. It took us by surprise when Stefan and Vladimir- the two last remaining Romanians- showed up on our door step ready to see the fight out just like the last time. We couldn't get Randall or Mary to come and Peter and Charlotte didn't want to get into a fight with the Volturi ultimately saying the same as Amun and Kebi. We couldn't even get a hold of Alistair even though we thought we already knew his answer. So sad to say we were even more outnumbered than the last time, even if Jacob and his pack did fight.

And with the short days of time we had left everyone was trying their best not to get stressed out especially me. Yet when the day for the fight finally came I was strangely calm, maybe it was the enormous déjà vu's I'd been getting for the past few days. And this time I _was _prepared for the fight. I all ready had my shield up and around every one even the pack. Jane and Alec would _not_ even get the slightest chance of finding an opening in my shield.

So when they came silent and fast, less on a mission and more in a hurry, I tensed ready for them to charge, there would be no confrontation, no speak of peace or even a suggestion, an answer as to why they were attacking. I didn't need an answer it was there plainly and clearly written on their faces, one face in particular, Caius his cruel smile planted on his face. Revenge, that's what his cruel smile said, revenge is why they came and for no other reason. So why was it only him who looked like that, not that the guard looked too much different, little Jane a mask of determination and vengeance, but it was his brother Aro who caught me off guard.

Aro a look of surprise and a few other emotions I couldn't quite place passed over his face. The look of surprise never vanished when he stopped dead in his tracks. Caius his smile still on his face, almost bumped into him stopping inches away, throwing Aro a quick glare before backing up. Aro just stared at us, until all of the guard stopped and were waiting anxiously for him to continue on. Finally after about thirty seconds he composed himself and no longer stared, but eyed us closely as he ghosted closer, no longer in a rush but slowly taking his time walking almost at human speed maybe a bit faster. I didn't understand this I just wanted it to begin, I _wanted_ to fight them just as I had before, not play one of Aro silly charades. The closer he got the tenser I got I could hear Edward's jaw clench and unclench as  
Aro got nearer. A low growl erupted from Jacob when he was only a few yards away, and Aro suddenly looked uneasy, he glanced warily toward Jacob and back at us his eyes landed on Carlisle but he didn't say anything, the guard kept pace behind him, Chelsea never leaving his side. Caius looked uneasily at Jacob his cruel smile gone, Marcus who had been to the left of Aro the whole time looked utterly bored as they all moved closer.


	2. Carlisle's POV

_Carlisle's P.O.V_

I can honestly say it surprised me. They surprised me. I had been preparing for this moment since Alice had envisioned it, preparing for what I was about to do. Killing was something I was appalled to, even if it was against my better judgment but I knew I was going to have a hard time with this just as I had before. I must say even now I was hoping that we would not have to stoop to fighting even when the odds looked slim, even when they were coming I kept hold of the fact that there might be some chance, some hope that we could avoid this.

What I wasn't prepared for was for them to just stop, all of them. I spared a moment to glance around me; Esme to my right returned my glance with worry. I looked over her at Alice and Jasper, Alice looking confused, as if this wasn't what she had seen in her vision, Jasper glaring at the Volturi with caution. Next to him was Emmett with Rosalie, just like Jasper, Emmett was glaring at the Volturi but with a look of disappointment, Rosalie crouched as if there stopping was a sign of them attacking. I looked back turning my head to the left to look at Edward he was glaring to, I could feel him tense next to me as soon as they had stopped, I looked over him at Bella, she was glaring with such a hatred It almost scared me. I looked over her as well at Jacob who was letting out a low growl. Then a small movement from the Volturi caught my eye and I looked back.

Aro was moving again but this time with a slower pace, I saw his eyes glance over us until he looked at me, he kept his gaze there, it was like he was trying to tell me something. I returned the gaze meeting his stare, but it wasn't hostile I was glad for that. So what was going on I tried to read his expression but it was too shocked to give anything away. Aro didn't look as if he were about the attack which was something else that had surprised me, he looked fearful at the army we had gathered, wouldn't he have realized that Alice had seen them coming?

It just bothered me, Aro wouldn't have looked that surprised if he hadn't meant it, and why had they stopped so suddenly? Question after question went through my head and I was surprised that Edward hadn't said anything yet he just stared at the Volturi with the same hostility as before but something was different he wasn't as tense. Did that mean they weren't going to attack? Had there been some sort of mistake on our end? I tried not to get to ahead of myself, hope rising inside me.

I watched carefully as they got nearer, Aro looked no longer surprised but uneasy, almost wary since he heard Jacobs's growl, Caius the same. Aro's eyes never left mine but once and that was to look at Jacob. I was curious as to why he would be so unnerved by Jacob, the last time they had meet he had seemed almost intrigued with Jacob's presence. They were coming to us all of them as one as they moved, Aro, Caius, and Marcus side by side in the front. Marcus didn't pay much attention to Jacob or anyone else for that matter, just staring of in the distance, seeming uninterested in anything that was going on.

I pondered the idea of stepping out to meet them half way but thought better of it, this could always have been a trap and I would just be foolish enough to believe it. So I waited as did everyone else, I could feel the tension arising all around me not just behind me from my friends and family but from the Volturi themselves. They didn't seem anymore happy then we were about Aro's idea of coming closer, but no one said anything. Finally they stopped. They were exactly two yards away I estimated, an unhealthy closeness for either side, but Aro continued on, brushing every guard back who tried to follow. Caius hesitated, but followed behind Aro, slowly coming up beside him. Aro didn't brush him off as they both came within feet of us, then they too stopped. Everyone seemed to be waiting, either for a fight or for someone to say something. So in order to break the silence I took a step forward, I heard a low hiss arise from the guard and a louder hiss to follow from behind me, I felt Edward grab my arm and Esme my hand but I gently removed them and continued forward. Aro raised a hand and the guard fell silent, then he dropped it down by his side. I stopped a foot away from Aro and slowly out stretched my arm in a greeting, Aro didn't spare my hand one glance instead his uneasy gaze suddenly turned unhappy and he flinched back ward from my gesture. I froze, the last thing I had wanted to do was upset him, and I suddenly realized just how close to death we really were with the guard just yards away. So I lowered my hand and tried to think of a better approach. But Aro was quicker and he spoke first.

"Carlisle" his voice was questioning but also confirming who I was.

"Aro" I said, I tried to sound confidant, hiding my wariness of the whole thing. "Caius" I added turning to acknowledge him. As soon as I said his name, Caius let out a low hiss; I heard a few hisses come from behind me and felt the tension arise again this time even closer. Aro raised his hand once more and everyone fell silent. Aro looked at me glancing up and down as if he didn't trust me, this caught me off guard. Then he seemed to relax. I took my chance to try and make good of the whole thing, we still had no reason as to why they were here in the first place, what we had done wrong to regain their attention.

"Aro" I started. "Just what exactly have we done? We have not broken any laws, so what is it that you have come for, perhaps we could discuses this, come to an understanding, so that none of us will have to fight." Aro just looked at me surprise and confusion coming onto his face.

"Carlisle, you are asking what you have done wrong?" His face tuned into a frown, I nodded. "This" He gestured toward Jacob.


End file.
